percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Atrox Triad
You've heard of the ancient triads. Groups of head gods, primarily Jupiter, Juno, and Minerva. But what happens when three of the of the most evil goddesses, Lyssa, Phrike, and Achlys, form thier own triad, to try and take over the world? *This story takes place three years after The Last Olympian, in a world without the Heroes of Olympus story arc. *Warning: This story is completely and utterly AU, not only from canon but also from the other stories my characters are in. I own the characters: *Aria, Daughter of Erebus *Jessica, Daughter of Erebus *Alice, Daughter of Hemera *Manny, son of Lyssa *Rena, Daughter of Lyssa *Pearl, Daughter of Phrike *Annie, Daughter of Aletheia Andrea Goodman, Daughter of Achlys, is owned by Cocoabean All others are property of Rick Riordan. Stella, The Half-Blood Magician (talk • ) 03:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) **Rated PG-13 for potential blood and violence** Prologue Aria sat in a cramped, dank cell. She was alone, but there were high-power LED lights in every corner, preventing formation of any shadow. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She'd thought she could escape anywhere. Now she was stuck at the base of a sadistic torturess and her goons, in a cell with these infernal lights. Then suddenly, a series of horrific images ripped through her head.They were terrible- specified to trigger her deepest fears, her most agonizing regrets. She pressed her hands against the sides of her head and tried not to scream. Aria heard the cell door grate open. She looked up to see three teenage-looking girls, one in the doorway and the other two flanking her. From afar you might mistake them for average high-schoolers, but if you looked more closely, you noticed each had a prominent, horrific feature. The one in the front, the one with the terrible eyes, grinned down at her. "Playtime." 3 Days Earlier Aria's POV Aria walked through the woods, enjoying the shade of the trees. Of course, she could have just gone back to her cabin, but she didn't want to spend every daylight hour indoors. Her cabin was black in color, enchanted to look like a deep void. The only lights on the inside were blacklights; and even those were usually turned off. it was Cabin 65, of course: for the children of the Primordial Diety of Darkness, Erebus. Aria and her siblings hated the light. It hurt thier eyes, messed with their powers, and was basically just annoying. It also didn't help that they were two cabins down from the goddess of freaking daylight; or at least, her cabin. Cabin 67, for the children of Hemera, Primordial Diety of the Day. "Aria! Aria!" she groaned. Speak of the-"Aria!" she jumped. There was a girl in a yellow dress standing in front of her, with golden blond hair and golden-brown eyes. Alice Madeline, Head Counselor for the Hemera Cabin. "Hey, Alice." Aria said with sarcastic enthusiasm, but Alice didn't seem to notice. "Why are you out here in the dark old woods on a bright sunny day like this?" Aria took a deep breath. "I've told you, I don't like bright light." Alice giggled and waved her hand dismissively. "Everyone likes lights! Here." "No don't-" but Alice had already raised her hands to the sky. The sunlight that had been blocked by the canopy flooded in through the cracks in the branches, making a dome as hot as a tanning bed around Alice and Aria. "Ack!" Aria shielded her eyes. "See? Isn't that so much better?" Alice grinned like she'd just done something very nice. Aria clenched her teeth and tried very hard not to punch this girl. She backed out of Alice's light dome in to the shadows behind it. She sank into the darkness before the Daughter of Hemera could stop her. WIP Category:Fan Fiction Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Nickystellar Category:Jessica Stele